S'il te plait, dessine-moi un ange
by Sedgie
Summary: OS - Lorsque la neige recouvre le paysage d'un manteau immaculé si épais qu'on aimerait se blottir dedans avec la personne que l'on aime... Quoi de plus beau que d'échanger quelque chose d'aussi pur et fragile qu'un ange... dans la neige. [Du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff Clexa]


**Hello hello mes agneaux !**

 **Alors en vacances ? Bientôt Noel !**

 **Pour fêter ça, un petit OS clexa \o/**

 **Juste pour se mettre en jambe avant l'arrivée de mon AU (certainement en début d'année) !**

 _ **Note : L'assaut à Mount Weather s'est bien déroulé, Lexa n'a pas trahi Clarke.**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

* * *

 _*S'il te plait, dessine-moi un ange*_

Clarke en avait toujours entendu parler, l'avait lu dans les livres, vu en images ou dans des films, mais il fallait reconnaitre que la neige était une chose qu'on ne pouvait réellement comprendre que si on la vivait. Voir ces petits flocons tomber en parcimonie et recouvrir le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc et cotonneux étaient quelque chose d'indescriptible, il fallait le voir et le vivre.

Emerveillée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Clarke souriait comme une enfant la veille de Noel.

Car, en fait, c'était le cas.

Evidemment, Noel avait toujours été fêtée sur l'Ark, mais la symbolique était différente : pas de neige, pas de sapin, peu de décorations. Ce jour consistait, sur la station, à ne pas travailler de la journée, rester en famille autour d'un bon repas lyophilisé, à chanter de vieux chants de Noel racontant les aventures d'un vieux bonhomme barbu, de ses lutins et ses rennes, sans parler d'un certain Jack Frost. Tout cela n'était que des légendes floues pour Clarke.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait toucher la neige, sentir l'odeur du pin, et même si les décorations faisaient encore défaut, peu importait pour elle : pour son 18ième Noel, elle serait sur Terre.

Le nez au vent, les quelques flocons qui tombaient se déposaient sur ses cils, ses joues, sa bouche… Elle aimait cette sensation piquante sur sa peau. Seule au milieu de la forêt, elle se délectait de cette promenade solitaire et silencieuse. Il lui semblait que tous les animaux étaient restés au chaud et qu'elle était seule au monde… Du moins le pensait-elle.

Un craquement qui résonne, un oiseau qui s'envole, des traces de pas… Elle se savait suivie, elle en était sûre. Mais par qui et pourquoi, ça, elle en aurait le cœur net dans peu de temps. Et lorsqu'un énième craquement retentit, elle fit volteface pour se retrouver nez à nez avec …

« Lexa ?! »

La jolie brunette se tenait là, droite comme un « i », absolument pas surprise que Clarke l'ait prise sur le vif. Clarke le savait, si Lexa voulait se faire entendre et voir, elle le ferait. Elle était une chausseuse et surtout une grounder hors pair qui se fondait dans le paysage avec efficacité. Le fait que Clarke l'ait entendu l'était simplement par la volonté de la jolie brune.

« Que fais-tu seule ici ? »

« Je profite. » sourit Clarke en leva les mains au ciel

« Tu _profites_ ? De la neige ? »

« On a jamais eu ça sur l'Ark. La seule chose que l'on connait c'est le soleil. Les tempêtes, la pluie, la neige, le vent… Tout cela, on l'a vu du haut de notre station. »

Lexa s'approcha et Clarke s'aperçut alors seulement que la jeune femme était dépourvue de son armure au profit d'un épais manteau de fourrure. Puis elle lui passa devant et continua à marcher, invitant implicitement Clarke à la suivre dans la forêt.

Elles se baladèrent en silence, épaule contre épaule avec pour seul compagnon le bruit de leurs pas dans la neige. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue marche, qu'elles arrivèrent sur une clairière immaculée un épais manteau blanc et un petit lac totalement gelé.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Clarke, totalement subjuguée par un tel paysage.

Visiblement, Lexa était heureuse de son petit effet et eut du mal à dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait. Elle vint à sa hauteur mais Clarke se laissa soudainement tomber dans la neige, face au ciel.

« Clarke ? »

« Ah ah j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Un ange ! »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Lexa, incrédule

Clarke se redressa alors « Un ange. C'est un être biblique ailé. Une créature pure et dont la beauté est sans pareille. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec la neige ?! »

« Regarde ! » Clarke se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois dans la neige avant de battre des jambes et des bras devant une Lexa stupéfaite.

« Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais devant l'air hilare de la jolie blonde, la surprise de la jeune leader fut totale : elle avait rarement vu et entendu Clarke rire aux éclats ainsi, cette douce musique qu'elle aurait aimé entendre encore et encore.

« Admire ! » lança Clarke en se relevant et en montrant du doigt la forme dans la neige qu'elle venait de créer.

Mais loin de soulever l'enthousiasme, Lexa resta perplexe devant ce qui semblait donc être un … ange. Elle pencha la tête pour espérer déceler une quelconque apparence humaine.

« Si tu le dis. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer dans la neige. Lexa se laissa faire et atterrit à genoux dans la poudreuse.

« S'il te plait, dessine-moi un ange. » lui lança Clarke dans un sourire qui aurait fait bouger des montagnes à Lexa si elle le lui avait demandé ainsi.

Elle se coucha alors dans la neige, imitée par Clarke, et agita soudain les bras et les jambes, à l'image de ce qu'avait fait Clarke quelques minutes plus tôt. Sentir la neige s'engouffrer dans son col, dans ses manches était une sensation grisante. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa pour voir la forme qu'elle venait de dessiner, une certaine satisfaction naquit sur ses lèvres, même si, finalement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela représentait réellement.

« Il est magnifique. » concéda Clarke, de la neige plein les cheveux

Lexa leva sa main alors et dégagea le visage de la jolie blonde de quelques flocons, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Clarke s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement de ses lèvres glacées. Un baiser rapide, presque enfantin.

« Joyeux Noel. » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire

Lexa n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Noel, mais il était fort à parier qu'elle apprécierait cette fête, si cela consistait à être auprès de Clarke avec de tels contacts.

* * *

« Dessine-moi un ange… » murmura Lexa alors qu'elle tenait Clarke, nue, dans ses bras.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de se redresser et de dessiner de son index les contours d'un ange sur le dos de son amante, le tout éclairé par des dizaines de bougies.

En sentant le tracé sur sa peau, Lexa sourit de plus belle… Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un être aussi abstrait que surnaturel serait à l'origine d'une des plus belles nuits qu'elle n'ait vécue.

Clarke ponctua son dessin par un baiser entre ses omoplates avant de revenir bien au chaud dans les bras de la belle brune.

« Tu es mon ange… » soupira Clarke, faisant naitre un discret sourire chez Lexa « Je pourrais te dessiner encore et encore… »

Elle conclut sa déclaration d'un tendre baiser, blottie plus encore contre Lexa, bien à l'abri de ce froid de Décembre, de cette nuit de Noel.

"Joyeux Noel Clarke."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Pas grand chose mais un petit OS fluff de Noel clexa ne fait jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?! ^^**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
